


beyond belief

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of poly relationship??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: Junmyeon has all the liberties in the world.Well, as much as Minseok gives him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: xiuho bdsm au [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	beyond belief

The place reeks of two alpha’s scent, it’s almost overwhelming, nobody could possibly guess there’s an omega with them. There’s sweat, obviously, and three overwhelming scents, along with the faint smell of sex — although Junmyeon doesn’t really understand _how_ it smells like sex, they’ve barely done anything. He had a dick in his mouth, once, for only a handful of minutes.

Nobody passing by the house would be able to tell what is happening, thankfully. The walls have muters, and they’re in a soundproof room. Junmyeon has all the liberties in the world.

Well, as much as Minseok gives him. But that’s still a lot, considering he’s kneeling on a _rug_ out of all things. A comfortable, lush rug, and his cheek resting on Sehun’s thigh. Junmyeon and Sehun are completely naked — the only accessory Junmyeon has is the cock cage (which came off minutes ago). Minseok is wearing his office slacks and a button-down shirt, with its sleeves rolled up crisply to show off his forearms. The omega is so shy sitting next to him, Junmyeon really wants to coo at him, but that’ll only bring him more trouble. It took him four weeks to get here, he wouldn’t dare to misbehave right now.

“He looks good down there, doesn’t he?” Minseok mutters, closing the distance between them. He’s fully pressed against the omega, kissing his lips and prying them open with his tongue; he licks Sehun’s bottom lip, and runs his fingers through the sweaty hair. “Doesn’t he, Sehunnie?”

“He does,” Sehun rasps out, his toes curling near Junmyeon’s shins as he stares at Minseok with a cute, wide-eyed look. So cute, Junmyeon wants to eat him up. “He looks really good.”

“Right? So you should give him what he wants,” Minseok lets his one hand caress all of Sehun’s naked torso, roaming up and down in a soothing manner. Junmyeon knows how that feels and why it’s being done; Sehun is stiff and nervous, if they’re going to do this, he needs to feel safe. “You know his safewords, don’t you?”

“Yellow to change, and red to fully stop,” Junmyeon supplies, just in case. Sehun’s stiff posture loosens a little, and that’s why Minseok lets his mouth run. “I won’t have a gag throughout this, so I don’t have to use the nonverbal ones.”

That relaxes Sehun completely, he nods and finally rests his back on the couch. Junmyeon moves a little closer to the cock in front of him, relishing the lovely sight and the scent coming from Sehun. His scent is sweet, like lavender and blueberry scent candles they have. Exactly like a mixture of those two, and Junmyeon has always wondered if the wax tastes just as good. He’s sure Sehun’s cock will, though, so that’s good.

Junmyeon is used to being naked in front of people, but Sehun still needs to get used to it. Not that he’ll ever be naked like Junmyeon is — this is happening because he was curious, and so far, he’s shown no interest in visiting their local dungeons or munches. He’s private and Minseok and Junmyeon respect that boundary. They play whenever he wants to be a part of it, definitely Minseok’s submissive (sometimes a pet, sometimes not) but never Junmyeon’s _master;_ just a playmate.

One glance from Minseok tells him to start, and Junmyeon pulls Sehun’s legs further apart to press a kiss on his hard cock. Sehun squeaks in surprise, but Minseok keeps his mouth busy. Junmyeon kisses the cock in front of him several times, digging his arms under Sehun’s knees so he can hold him in place while doing it.

“Sir,” he breathes against Sehun’s cock when he sees them break the kiss, he looks at Minseok with a pleading look. “Please let me have it.”

He maintains the gaze as he kisses the cock more, running his tongue over it sometimes. They completely ignore the way Sehun whimpers and tightens his legs around Junmyeon, whining whenever Junmyeon sucks on the tip. This isn’t a scene for all of them, technically. Sehun is just here to help Minseok test his submissive better. “Please, sir.”

“You want to have his cock?” Minseok starts caressing Sehun’s torso again as he talks. “But you’re not acting like it.”

Junmyeon works harder. He isn’t allowed to blow Sehun yet, so he does everything for a little amount of time. He kisses his cock, licks it, sucks on it lightly, and looks pleadingly at his master. All he gets is an indifferent look, and a “tell him why you want it so much.”

Sehun makes a terrified noise.

“Sir—”

“Don’t you want to know, Sehunnie?” Minseok coos gently, kissing him again. Junmyeon watches them kiss briefly, and then Minseok caresses the youngest’s chin with so much fondness Junmyeon is almost jealous. Jealousy barely has any time to linger when Minseok looks at him with a little smile. “Don’t you want to know why he’s begging for your cock?”

“Because it’s so big,” Junmyeon tells him, biting back a smile when Sehun hides his face against Minseok’s neck. He kisses it once more, and continues mentioning his reason. “And he smells so good.”

Another kiss. “And I want to blow him.” And another. “I want to take his knot.”

Sehun squeaks in embarrassment.

Junmyeon licks off the precum from the tip, and smacks his lips. “And I want master and you to fuck me together.”

Minseok grins at him, clearly amused and entertained, and Junmyeon takes it as a cue to suck lightly on the base. “And because I just like worshipping it.”

He continues kissing Sehun’s cock. Sehun looks at him like he’s in awe but also terrified of him, which makes Junmyeon think he’s done everything right.

“What do you say, Sehunnie?” Minseok runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, and tugs at it to pull him away from the cock. “Want to knot him?”

An omega’s knot won’t feel like much since Junmyeon is used to an alpha’s — especially Minseok’s, but he wouldn’t mind. They’ve really done that, and he’s curious to see if Sehun would turn at least a little mean if he were knotting Junmyeon.

“I—” Sehun cowers into the couch, a pout on his lips. “Can we do the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Minseok asks, but his tone is stern. He has no patience for play of words, or indirectness, which doesn’t work well here since Sehun is so shy about what he wants.

“Can I—” Sehun has to take a deep breath, look at both of his partners for encouragement. He presses his lips togethers for a moment, then says, “Can we fuck him together?”

Minseok’s face lights up. “Of course, baby.”

And so Junmyeon relocates to the bed first. Minseok spends a little more time showering Sehun with love, telling him he’s doing so good as they make their way to the bed. If he was Minseok’s submissive too during this scene, Junmyeon is sure he would be on the bed first too, and covered in pretty bruises, crying even before Junmyeon has gotten to touch him.

Minseok pours lube over his hand and asks Sehun to keep Junmyeon occupied, and Sehun chooses to do that by making out with him. At least he isn’t shy about kissing and making out; he easily gropes Junmyeon’s ass, doesn’t shy away when Junmyeon wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him a couple of times. He moans into his partner’s mouth and freezes for a second.

“You sounded so pretty,” Junmyeon tells him, caressing his heated neck. “Don’t be shy.”

He moans this time when he feels Minseok’s third finger push past the rim. Minseok chuckles behind him. “Forgot about me?”

“No,” Junmyeon promises. He didn’t forget about it, just distracted by Sehun and his pretty mouth. “I can’t forget about you.”

“Liar,” Minseok accuses, fucking his fingers in a harsh manner. “Don’t lie to me, Junmyeon.”

“Master,” Junmyeon can’t bring himself to frown when he feels the fingers go three knuckles deep. This is barely anything compared to what’s coming next. “I— I’m not lying, I promise.”

“Fine. Sehunnie, come over here.”

Junmyeon pouts a little when Sehun wiggles out of his arms and moves behind him, but he doesn’t have the space to complain when his cock presses against his hole. Sehun’s cock sinks in with a smooth thrust, and now that his partner is pressed against his back, Junmyeon can smell him better. His lavender and blueberry-like scent clutches onto Junmyeon’s senses, dominating everything he’s feeling. Maybe Minseok did this on purpose, because Junmyeon feels the burn of three fingers along with Sehun’s cock only after a while.

“More lube?” Minseok asks gently. Junmyeon knows he needs to reply, but Minseok is so close too — fuck, he smells like an apple garden, and there should be nothing sexy about it but it’s Minseok, everything is sexy with him.

“Junmyeon,” Minseok removes his fingers and waits for a reply. Junmyeon has to focus on his ass to understand if he needs more lube or not. His ass burns just a little, like the initial stretch of four fingers, but it’s definitely dry.

“Yes please, master.”

It hurts when Minseok’s cock slides in completely, right next to Sehun’s, but they don’t move at all. Junmyeon feels more lube being poured on his hole, and that helps a little. He stays on his elbows, gritting his teeth a little. With practice, this shouldn’t be a problem. When the pain begins to fade, Junmyeon realises both of them haven’t moved an inch, they haven’t talked even a bit. Or did he just not hear them?

“It’s getting better,” Junmyeon mutters. He hears Sehun let out a sigh and Minseok whisper him that he told him so. “A few more minutes.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok pats his lower back. “You look fucking amazing, though.”

When the pain completely fades away, he tells Minseok, and the pleasure he feels is beyond belief. His jaw goes slack and filth comes out of his mouth. He can’t stop the noises from escaping his mouth, and he isn’t usually the one to get embarrassed about anything which happens during a scene, but— they’re so loud, lewd, and it’s mixed with the sound of two cocks squeezing against each other, with so much lube everywhere.

“M-master,” Junmyeon tries to breathe properly but he’s drooling so much, and his legs are shaking. He isn’t sure if he can hold himself up anymore. “Master, I-I can’t—”

He can’t help it when his tongue rolls out, and Minseok thankfully gets what he means. Sehun holds his waist, and Minseok his hips, and Junmyeon goes completely limbless as they fuck him good. Even with barely any energy, Junmyeon can’t stop moaning and groaning every time Sehun withdraws his cock and Minseok thrusts his in, their rhythm is maddening but kind. They remind Junmyeon to breathe, not smother himself with sheets even if he can’t shut his mouth for some reason.

One of them — Junmyeon thinks it’s Sehun — touches his hard cock, and Junmyeon shouts incoherently. His arms give up on him, and he’s leaning on the bed on his shoulders, head turned sideways. He can see Minseok in his peripheral vision.

“You’re going to cum now,” Minseok orders, and Junmyeon’s cock is touched again. Junmyeon shouts just as loudly as before, his thighs shaking. His toes curl when a hand squeezes his cock and he cums just with that. Just by being _touched_ thrice. They didn’t jerk him off, or at least touch him more than a second.

He cums so hard Junmyeon feels it spurt on his chest, some on his chin. It’s disgusting but he can’t care right now. Not when both of his partners’ cocks are still in his ass, still fucking him through his orgasm. Sehun pulls out first and it leaves him so empty even with Minseok’s cock in him, he whines a little, and pulls himself up on his hands.

Minseok pulls out finally, and before he can offer to jerk both of them off, Sehun is gently pushing him to lay on the bed.

“We’ll take care of each other,” Sehun promises, tucking Junmyeon under a warm blanket and away from the cum-smeared part of the bed. “Take rest, hyung.”

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon coos. He motions Sehun to come closer with his head, and presses a wet kiss on the younger’s lips. He looks around Sehun’s body, where Minseok is staring fondly at both of them, and motions him closer as well. “Come here.”

“No,” Minseok says, laughing when Junmyeon pouts. “Get some rest, Junmyeonnie, I’ll kiss you later.”

“That’s a promise?” Junmyeon says. Minseok nods. “Good. Try not to be loud, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much spite-inducing writing. turns out i write ok-ish smut only when im filled with spite (shrug emoji) butttttt i plan on finishing this series before this month!! so we can start anew for the new year lol i hope you liked this?? please let me know if you did?????


End file.
